Unos dias en los Hamptons
by carmengaar
Summary: Que pasaria si Kate, decidiera afrontar sus sentimientos y las palabras que Rick le dijo cuando la dispararon. Kate decide tras la proposicion de Castle de ir a recuperarse a su casa de los Hamptons y ella acepta en vez de irse a la cabaña con su padre. No mas 'Y si...' En esta historia. One-Shot.


No sabia que hacer hay estaba Rick, ofreciéndola todo y nada, ella quería aceptar, y ir a su casa a recuperarse del disparo, con el. Su cabeza era un mar de líos, pero la marea se calmo y dejo una cosa clara, ella sabia que el la amaba y pero no había tenido oportunidad de confesarle sus sentimientos hacia el.

-Entonces Kate, que dices, vienes? - Dijo el con una sonrisa esperanzadora.

-Iré, pero se lo dices tu a mi padre. - Dijo ella tumbada en su camilla provocando que ambos rieran.

-Hecho! - Entonces alguien toco a la puerta y Castle se quedo blanco al verle.

-Josh... - Dijo ella quitando su bonita sonrisa de la cara.

-Bueno yo ya me iba. - Dijo Castle ya en la puerta.

-Rick. - Dijo Beckett antes de que el pudiera cerrar la puerta e irse y dejarla a solas con Josh. - Puedes volver en una hora? - Pregunto tímidamente.

-Siempre. - Respondió el antes de cerrar la puerta.

Castle no sabia que iba a pasar, pero ella había aceptado su invitación de ir con el a los Hamptons a recuperarse del disparo. El no la había preguntado sobre el momento del disparo, si se acordaba o no, de las palabras que el la confesó pero de momento el no iba a decir nada, total tenían todo el tiempo del mundo, Es verdad que Josh estaba en medio pero el no podía decidir nada sobre el solo ella.

Castle fue a su casa a cambiarse y a ducharse, cuando volvió a la habitación de Kate allí se encontró con Espo, Ryan y el padre de Beckett.

-Bueno Beckett, nosotros nos vamos volveremos mañana. - Comento Espo después de haber estado una hora hablando con ella, mientras la daba un pequeño abrazo con cuidarlo de no dañarla.

-Hasta mañana entonces. - Se despidió Beckett de sus chicos.

Cuando Espo y Ryan se fueron ya solo estaban Castle, Beckett y Jim, y ella vio que era el momento oportuno para sacar el tema de donde se recuperaría.

-Papa una cosa. - Dijo ella cambiando de tema. - Es sobre donde voy a... Recuperarme.

-Si Katie? - Dijo Jim a modo de que prosiguiera.

-Pues... - Empezó a hablar Beckett.

-He propuesto a Kate de venir a mi casa de los Hamptons, a recuperarse. - La interrumpió Castle. Castle y Beckett vieron como la cara de Jim cambiaba de colores, hasta que consiguió pronunciar palabra.

-Katie, si eso es lo que quieres, perfecto, pero hablaremos todos los días, o casi todos. - Dijo Jim guiñando la un ojo. - Y Rick cuídala bien. - Dijo el padre de ella dando a Castle un abrazo.

-Por supuesto. - Respondió Castle correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Bien. - Susurro Kate observándoles.

-Bueno Katie. - Prosiguió Jim después de un rato comentando un poco todo. - Me voy, vuelvo luego, te quiero. - Dijo mientras la daba un beso en la frente. - Castle.

-Jim. - Dijo Castle a modo de despedida. - Bueno...

Paso una semana y algunos días hasta que dieron de alta a Beckett, ese día se iba con Castle a los hamptons, pero antes tuvo que hacer algunas cosas.

-Kate, tienes que salir del hospital en silla de ruedas! Sino no te iras. - Regañaba Lanie a su amiga.

-Entendido Generala, que ganas tengo de irme ya de aquí. - Tan solo pensar que salía del hospital producía una sonrisa en Kate.

-Y irte con Castle. - Comento Lanie, dando un pequeño grito de emoción. Kate se limito a no responder y dejarlo pasar. Tal vez si estaba tan contenta por que salía y iba a ir con el.

Lanie la empujo en la silla hasta el pasillo donde las estaban esperando Castle y Jim.

-Ya estamos. - Dijo Beckett, sonriendo como una niña la mañana de navidad.

-Bien, me permites? - Pregunto Castle a Lanie para poder llevar el mismo a Kate.

-Claro. - Acepto la amiga, después se puso al otro lado de Kate ya que Jim estaba en el otro.

Salieron del hospital Jim había conseguido otra silla de ruedas ya que Kate no debería de moverse mucho.

-Bueno Kate, yo me voy hablaremos todos los días, vale? - Dijo Lanie abrazándola fuerte pero sin hacerla daño. - Y cuéntame todo todo lo que pase. - La susurro al oído.

-Vale. - Dijo Beckett apreciando lo cariñosa que estaba siendo con ella y riéndose al mismo tiempo.

-Te quiero. Chicos. - Se despidió Lanie. Jim y Castle la despidieron con la mano.

-Adiós, Te quiero. - Se despidió Beckett mirándola mientras cruzaba la calle.

Después los tres fueron al apartamento de Beckett, a coger algunas cosas para poder irse a los Hamptons.

-Esperar aquí, cogeré las cosas yo vale? - Dijo Beckett ganándose malas caras por parte de ambos, aun así ellos aceptaron. Y ella se metió a su cuarto dejando a Castle y Jim solos.

-Rick, aquí tienes todas las indicaciones y medicinas que tiene tomar Katie. - Dijo el padre de la chica entregándole unos papeles y una bolsa con medicinas.

-Okey, si hace falta me las aprenderé de memoria. - Respondió Castle.

-Como tu ya sabes Katie es muy cabezota así que si hace falta tu insiste o haz lo que quieras pero que se las tome y haga sus ejercicios.

-Jim, no te preocupes yo me encargare de eso.

-Bueno yo ya estoy. - Interrumpió Beckett apareciendo por la puerta.

-Bien entonces os acompaño al coche.

-Vale. - Dijeron al unísono Castle y Beckett.

Jim los acompaño al coche y se despidió de su hija. El viaje a los Hamptons no fue muy largo o al menos no lo pareció, no hablaron apenas pero el silencio no era un silencio incomodo, Castle fue despacio para que los baches de la carretera o otro contratiempos no la hicieran daño. Y llegaron.

-Castle, tu eres rico o algo así? - Pregunto Kate admirando la casa de Castle desde fuera.

-Jaja no, pero la verdad es que me las apaño muy bien. Bueno entremos. - Castle empujo a Beckett hasta dentro y subió las maletas. Ya era la hora de cenar y Castle decidió preparar la cena mientras Beckett veía la tele.

-Esto huele delicioso Castle, muchas gracias. - Dijo ella ya preparada para cenar, mientras el colocaba los platos en la mesa. - Y ademas Castle, puedo hacer cosas no hace falta que me des todo hecho.

-Si hace falta, ademas tu padre me a dado permiso para obligarte a que no hagas nada, así que me vas a tener de criado todo el tiempo que estés aquí. - Con eso se dio por terminada la conversación. Y Beckett no pudo evitar mirarle con los ojos con los que le había estado mirando ya por un tiempo, el la cuidaba y miraba por ella.

Después de cenar se sentaron en frente de la chimenea. A Beckett la llego un mensaje de texto.

-Quien es? - Pregunto inocente Castle.

-Es Josh. - Respondió ella, al ver la cara de Castle se dio cuenta de que tenia que hacer algo. - Castle necesito decirte algo.

-Pues... Cuenta. - Dijo Castle un tanto frío.

-Rick, cuando me dispararon... - Ella no sabia como decir esto. - Cuando me dispararon tu me dijiste que me amabas. - Castle se quedo blanco, ella lo recordaba. - Lo que quiero decir es que yo siento lo mismo. - Por fin, Beckett lo dijo y Castle se quedo flipando pero el movil de ella sono.

-Kate no me puedes hacer esto, no me puedes decir que sientes lo mismo mientras Josh te esta enviando mensajes. - Castle estaba gritando sin darse cuenta pero ella lo corto en seco.

-He dejado a Josh! - Grito Kate rápidamente.

-Que? - Castle se podía esperar muchas cosas, pero nunca habría pensado eso.

-Lo he dejado, cuando recordé lo que me dijiste el día del tiroteo en el suelo, no lo pensé ni un minuto. Por que... - Entonces Kate le tomo la mano. - Por que te quiero, y si me dejas te lo demostrare todos y cada uno de los días que estemos juntos. - Eso basto para que Rick se abalanzara encima de ella y la besara apasionadamente, tal y como había querido hacer tantas veces.


End file.
